Chi Cho
Chi Cho (voiced by Brian George) was a minor character in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Appearing in the Season 1 episode "Trespass", he was the Chairman of the Pantoran Assembly, the ruling body of the moon of Pantora. Though a brave warrior who was willing to fight and die for his people, he was also brutally resolute in dealing with perceived enemies, refusing to pursue diplomacy and choosing to settle problems through conflict. In 22 BBY, the Republic outpost on Orto Plutonia went dark and Chairman Cho believed that it was the work of the Separatist Alliance. While the Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker did discover a Separatist base on the planet, it had also been attacked like the Republic base and all of its droid personnel destroyed. The Jedi would soon find that both bases had been attacked by an undeveloped tribe of beings called the Talz. Upon learning of this, Cho leapt to the conclusion that the Talz were trespassing on Orto Plutonia since it fell under Pantoran jurisdiction. However, the Talz lacked any modern technology and had no means of space travel, so it was clear that the Talz were indigenous to the planet. Cho still did not care about the Talz' indigenous status and demanded that the Jedi attack the Talz. Obi-Wan suggested that they negotiate with the Talz instead and arranged a meeting with the chieftain Shi-Ten, though Cho felt that negotiations were pointless since he regarded the Talz as mere savages with no civil rights of any sort. When negotiations took place, Senator Chuchi and C-3PO attempted to ensure the Talz that they meant no harm. Offended by this, Cho directly undermined the Senator and demanded that Threepio translate his declaration of war against the Talz. He also declared the conflict to be an internal Pantoran affair, thus forbidding the Jedi from becoming involved. Senator Chuchi was appalled by Cho actions, but she couldn't stand up to him. Instead, she contacted the Pantoran Assembly and informed them of Cho's actions. When the Assembly learned of his actions, they declared the Chairman out of order and gave Chuchi the authorization she needed to negotiate peace with the Talz. Death Cho led the Pantoran soldiers and clone troopers in his delegation on an attack against the Talz tribe. But the Talz viciously fought back, slaughtering Cho's forces almost to the last man while Cho was fatally wounded by a Talz spear. But the Jedi and Chuchi arrived with more clone troopers before the Talz could finish off the battered Republic forces. Cho's dying command was for Chuchi to destroy all the Talz. She refused, telling him of the Assembly's decision. Cho died seconds later, dumbfounded that his people were willing to give up Orto Plutonia peacefully and claiming he had died for them. Chuchi offered peace to the Talz, recognized their sovereignty, and pulled all Pantoran presence off of Orto Plutonia, ending hostilities. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villains Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Died In Battle Category:Pointless Deaths Category:Death by Impalement Category:Killed With Thrown Weapon